Jusqu'au jour où je te rejoindrai
by Mina MM
Summary: Hermione ne cesse de se retourner dans son lit du square Grimaud. Elle ne parvient pas à s’endormir : trop de souvenirs l’envahissent et repassent sans cesse dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle attend celui qu'elle aime...


Bonjour tout le monde! Et me voici de retour avec ma dernière création (euh pas tout à fait, mais bon...) inspirée d'une magnifique chanson de Within temptation: Bittersweet. Je suis assez contente de cet OS (pour une fois...) et espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un immense merci à Eddie, ma française préférée, qui a corrigé cet OS.

Bonne lecture à tous,

Mina

**Jusqu'au jour où je te rejoindrai**

Hermione ne cesse de se retourner dans son lit du square Grimaud. Elle ne parvient pas à s'endormir : trop de souvenirs l'envahissent et repassent sans cesse dans sa tête.

_Bien que je considère notre premier baiser comme le moment le plus beau et le plus magique de mon existence, je dois admettre que les circonstances de celui-ci sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et classique. Nous avions tous deux été préfets pendant plusieurs années et avions donc dû apprendre à travailler ensemble. J'avais fini par découvrir qu'il était très différent du jeune homme arrogant et imbu de sa personne que je croyais connaître et il était passé outre ses préjugés me concernant, notamment ma réputation de rat de bibliothèque et de sang de bourbe . Pendant notre sixième année à Poudlard, une forte amitié nous unissait, au grand dam de Ron. Progressivement, mes sentiments envers lui s'étaient intensifiés, passant de l'amitié à 'amour. J'étais loin de me douter que c'était également son cas et n'ai donc pas osé lui en parler. C'est finalement au cours de notre dernière année que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois… Ron m'avait avoué son amour la veille et je l'avais éconduit. Depuis, je culpabilisais et avais peur d'avoir brisé notre amitié. J'étais seule dans le parc, adossée à un arbre, lorsque Drago m'a rejoint. Il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et m'a prise dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais sur son épaule. Lorsque je fus calmée, il a séché délicatement mes larmes de sa main. Nous étions incapables de détacher notre regard de celui de l'autre. Les mots étaient inutiles, nos yeux exprimaient ce que nous ressentions bien mieux que tous les mots d'amour du monde. Il s'est finalement penché vers moi et a tendrement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant, ni la douceur de ses lèvres, ni le sentiment de bonheur et de sérénité que j'ai ressenti._

A l'évocation de ces souvenirs, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'effaça néanmoins rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit de légers bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle se leva en hâte et descendit discrètement à la cuisine où elle savait que Dumbledore attendait les deux espions de l'ordre : Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était inquiétée pour ce dernier toute la soirée, et à la pensée de le revoir enfin, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle pressa le pas, mais ralentit à l'approche de la porte de la cuisine en entendant le professeur Rogue parler : « …comprends pas. J'ignore qui pour le moment, mais quelqu'un l'a dénoncé. Voldemort l'a tué à coups de doloris. Je n'ai rien pu faire, je… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione sur le pas de la porte, livide. Elle venait de voir le corps de Drago, allongé sur la table, les paupières baissées, sans doute par Severus. Les deux professeurs ne savaient que dire et restaient immobiles tandis qu'elles s'avançait lentement vers le cadavre de Drago. Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne : elle était glacée. Elle contempla longuement son visage crispé par la douleur, puis déplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux, tendrement. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il était mort, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Cela lui semblait impossible, si irrationnel.

« Drago… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Drago, pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Drago… »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse et murmura son prénom, de plus en plus fort, comme une litanie sans fin. Lorsqu'elle commença à frapper la table de son poing et à secouer le cadavre de son aimé, Rogue la prit par les épaules et l'éloigna pour l'empêcher de réveiller tous les habitants de la maison. Elle se débattit, mais finit par abandonner, trop faible pour résister à la force du professeur, et se laissa tomber au sol, en larmes.

Lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues, silencieuses. Elle se roula en boule dans ses couvertures tandis que d'autres souvenirs revenaient la hanter.

_Nous étions attablés à la cuisine et discutions tandis que les derniers terminaient de manger quand Dumbledore est arrivé avec lui. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles et que mes lettres restaient sans réponse. Il était amaigri, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux fatigués et ses cheveux tombaient, désordonnés, devant son visage. Le directeur m'a demandé de trouver une chambre pour que Drago puisse se reposer pendant qu'il expliquait la situation aux autres membres de l'ordre. Toutes les pièces étant occupées, je l'ai emmené dans la mienne et ai agrandi mon lit. Il m'a alors expliqué comment il était arrivé ici et pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à mes lettres : au début de l'été, son père l'avait emmené devant Voldemort qui lui avait apposé sa marque. Il n'avait pas osé s'y opposer et s'était laissé faire, mais il en avait honte malgré tout. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne m'avait pas écrit. L'autre raison était qu'il avait peur qu'on n'intercepte ses lettres et me fasse du mal. Au début, tout s'était bien passé, il était parvenu à dissimuler sa peur et ses sentiments véritables, mais trois jours auparavant, on l'avait envoyé en mission :il devait tuer des moldus. Il en avait été incapable et s'était enfui à Poudlard où il pensait qu'il serait en sécurité. Dumbledore l'avait bien entendu accueilli et lui avait fait passer divers tests, notamment le véritaserum, pour vérifier sa sincérité. C'est ainsi qu'il était finalement arrivé au quartier général de l'ordre._

_Bien que certains se méfiaient encore un peu de lui, notamment Ron qui m'en voulait toujours de l'avoir éconduit et Harry, Drago s'était bien adapté à la vie en communauté de l'ordre et la plupart des membres l'avaient acceptés. Mais un soir, pendant qu'une partie d'entre nous discutions autour de la table et que Sirius se plaignait de son inactivité forcée au sein de l'ordre, Ron lança d'une voix acerbe : « Oui, mais toi, tu y es forcé. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici… »_

_Le silence s'est alors fait dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Ron qui, quant à lui, regardait Drago. Celui-ci demanda d'une voix calme mais où perçait malgré tout l'agressivité : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Weas… Ron ? Explique-toi. _

_- Je veux dire que tous ici, nous accomplissons des missions, ou du moins, notre rôle. Nous sommes tous utiles à l'ordre. Tous, sauf toi… »_

_A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Drago, les uns approuvant les paroles de Ron, et les autres attendant simplement de voir sa réaction. Quant à lui, il me regardait, s'attendant à ce que je réagisse, à ce que je le défende. Mais je n'ai rien fait. J'ai gardé les yeux baissés, n'osant le regarder et me suis tue. Pourquoi ? Encore aujourd'hui, je l'ignore. Par lâcheté, sans doute, ou peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment je savais que Ron avait raison, bien que je refusais de l'admettre. Drago a jeté un regard haineux à Ron avant de sortir, sans prononcer un seul mot et en claquant la porte. Plus tard, nous avons appris qu'il avait transplané près de Poudlard et avait fait part à Dumbledore de sa décision de devenir espion pour l'ordre._

_Flash-back_

_Je le regarde se préparer pour partir avec Severus. C'est ce soir qu'il doit se présenter devant Voldemort et lui faire croire qu'il a réussi à infiltrer l'ordre. Ses mains tremblent, mais il essaie de me le cacher. Il est terrifié, mais refuse de l'avouer. Je n'ose croiser son regard. J'ai honte de mon comportement de la semaine dernière, mais surtout j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on ne le croie pas et qu'on le tue, ou qu'on le torture, ou… J'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, tout simplement. J'ai envie de lui crier d'arrêter ses préparatifs, de ne pas y aller, de ne pas me laisser seule. Mais si je lui dis tout cela, m'écoutera-t-il ? Restera-t-il avec moi ? Sera-t-il là pour toujours ? Jamais parti au loin ? Je croise son regard et y lis sa détermination. Je sais maintenant qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, il est décidé et bien trop fier pour changer d'avis. Je baisse les yeux, pour lui cacher les larmes qui y perlent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses changeraient, je croyais naïvement que notre vie s'écoulerait, heureuse et paisible, comme un fleuve tranquille, malgré le climat de guerre latente qui règne dans le monde sorcier. Il me dit qu'il doit partir. Je me lève et le prends dans mes bras en lui murmurant, la voix brisée par les larmes : « Serre-moi fort. »_

_S'il te plaît, ne dis pas encore que tu dois partir…_

_Fin flash-back_

En repensant à cette scène, ses sanglots redoublèrent et les remords l'envahirent.

_Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais écouté. Si je n'avais pas été si lâche et l'avais demandé, tu serais resté, ne serais jamais parti au loin, à ces réunions de Mangemorts. Tu aurais été là pour toujours, tu ne serais pas… Tu ne serais pas mort. Mais je n'ai rien dit, je t'ai laissé partir et à présent… A présent, je t'ai tué et dois vivre avec cette culpabilité et ce poids sur ma conscience. J'ai été lâche et n'ai pas su te retenir, j'en paie maintenant les conséquences. Même la mort est un trop doux châtiment pour moi, je suis condamnée à vivre avec mes remords et la pensée que je t'ai tué. Je t'ai tué, toi, le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé et que j'aimerai._

_Toutes mes pensées sont et seront avec toi pour toujours, mon amour, jusqu'au jour où je te rejoindrai._

* * *

Alors, verdict?


End file.
